1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support device.
2. Description of Related Art
A constant-speed traveling device, the speed of which is controlled based on the distance to the vehicle ahead, is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-81156 (JP 10-81156 A)). This constant-speed traveling device stops the inter-vehicle distance control or the constant-speed traveling control when the wiper intermittent operation state is detected continuously for a predetermined time or longer and, at the same time, the interval between the wiper intermittent operations is a predetermined time or shorter.
In general, the operation frequency of the wiper required to ensure visibility may depend not only on the raining condition but also on the vehicle speed. For example, even when it rains heavily, the operation frequency of the wiper need not sometimes be higher when the vehicle travels at a low speed than when the vehicle travels at a high speed. Therefore, in some cases, the raining condition cannot be predicted accurately when only the wiper operation state is considered.